celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Fujiwara no Mokou
Fujiwara no Mokou, or Mokou Fujiwara, is an immortal human from the Touhou Project series. After her father's death while trying to fulfill an impossible request, she took an immortality elixir, which she came to regret after slowly being driven insane by over a thousand years of losing everyone she cared for. Despite being not quite right in the head, she still protected the humans of Gensokyo from the youkai that inhabited the land. The user who plays Mokou is the first to do so, and Mokou is also the first character the user apped. Background Mokou was born in Nara, Japan around 1300 years ago as a normal human. Her mother died in childbirth. She had unusually pale skin, light hair, and blue eyes, which was very unusual, and her father kept her out of the public eye so she would be safe from harassment and wouldn't embarrass him. She displayed some ability to manipulate fire even as a child, but it was incredibly weak. When she was in her mid-teens, the lunar princess Kaguya Houraisan, under disguise of a human commoner, caught the eye of her father. He proposed marriage to her, and was told that he had to fulfill one of five impossible requests if he wanted her. He set off, and never returned. Mokou was left all alone, and her father's servants stole all their possessions and ran off a year after he left. Between her too-pale appearance and her weak ability to manipulate fire, she was shunned as a demon child and mostly had to survive alone, something she was not good at. Three years after her father's disappearance, Mokou was very ill from simply being unable to care for herself. She had wandered all the way to Mt. Fuji, and heard rumors that a group of soldiers led by a man named Iwakasa were taking something that had been important to Kaguya to the summit. She decided to steal whatever it was to spite the person who had ruined her life and taken her father from her. Rather than sneaking into the group of soldiers, though, they ended up rescuing her when she passed out from exhaustion. The soldiers had been ordered to destroy the item they were carrying by throwing it into the mountain, but the goddess who lived in the mountan stopped them and told them it was the elixir of immortality, and throwing it in would make the mountain become an active volcano again. Knowing it was an immortality elixir, the soldiers started fighting each other behind their backs, wanting it for themselves. As the group headed back down the mountain, Mokou's health continued to deteriorate, and soon only she and Iwakasa were left alive, as none of the soldiers thought to attack the sickly pale girl. Out of desperation, she stole the elixir one night while Iwakasa was sleeping, and left him there, too ashamed to face him after doing so. Actually taking the elixir caused Mokou's hair to turn white and her eyes to turn red, but she did become healthy and was from then on unable to die. She went through alternating phases of isolation, trying to associate with humans again and protecting them from youkai, and rampant destruction, for several hundred years. She wandered into Gensokyo in this period and simply never left. She also met Kaguya again, and repeatedly tried to kill her; as they were both immortal, though, this was entirely pointless. Eventually, Mokou stopped trying to constantly attack Kaguya, and went into another period of bored isolation only interrupted by a single friend, Keine, from the human village. This was broken when she decided to follow a youkai on a whim, and both of them were pulled into the Multiverse. Involvement Shortly after arriving in the Multiverse, Mokou helped a Lords of Midnight captain named Sibela in the Great Sea kill a large monster fish that was severely affecting their ability to transport things by sea. Since then, she's been back to the Great Sea many times for training. She also rescued the youkai she came in with, Satori Komeiji. She also established a yakitori stand in the area around the Tower of Twilight, fairly close to where she shares an apartment with Satori and Hina Kagiyama. They are popular with people from various universes' Japans or Japanese-like societies, and sell yakitori in four flavors- seasoned, orange ginger sauce, teriyaki sauce, and cherry wasabi sauce. Their yakitori stand is frequently visited by the Uber Ethereal's adopted child, Elgyem, and Mokou, Satori, and Hina assisted the Ethereal when Elgyem was kidnapped. Mokou and Satori also assisted in investigating the dinosaur invasion in the Wasteland, and competed against Leonora, Dr. Eggman, and Mima in the tournament held by the Lords of Midnight following their total conquest of Hyrule. Satori took an interest in Mima and her magic, and turned up when she started recruiting potential new apprentices. Hina Kagiyama has become close friends with Pyrrha, and all three of them are friendly acquaintances of Judith. Later, after helping avert crisis in Faerun, Mokou and her friends joined Judith in founding the Multiverse's branch of the exploration guild, Brave Vesperia. Since their trip to Summerland in the Pokemon World, when Mokou captured a shiny Volcarona, Mokou and Satori are officially dating. Powers and Capabilities Mokou regenerates from wounds at an accelerated rate and only stops fighting when she is immobilized, and even with the Drain she simply fails to die- she can, however, be forced to take a very long time to regenerate. She is also skilled with a type of offensive magic called danmaku, which consists of a patterned barrage of energy bullets. Most notably, though, she fights with fire, often attached to danmaku, thrown, or simply attached to a punch. Followers Satori Komeiji '''was dragged into the Multiverse in the same incident as Mokou, but ended up trapped in a blocked-off cavern until Mokou came to find her. She is a type of supernatural creature called a youkai, capable of reading minds at a glance, and in fact has a harder time not doing so. She shows minimal or no emotion around others until she knows whether or not they will hate her for her mind-reading. She is also the author of a series of mystery novels under the penname Hitomi Kokoro. She is in love with Mokou despite the fact that Mokou is a bit insane, and is honestly considering joining her in immortality. Also, her particular subspecies of youkai is extremely rare, with only two known individuals. She utilizes her mind-reading to copy the abilities of others, and is proficient with danmaku. In addition, she is now immortal alongside Mokou. '''Hina Kagiyama ended up in the Multiverse completely independently of Mokou and Satori, but recognized Mokou from the human village and decided that sticking with and training with others from Gensokyo would be the best way to get around. She is a yakujin, a spirit of misfortune, who absorbs bad luck as energy, but also gives off a cursed aura that makes getting too close to her dangerous. She fights with cursed danmaku- it gains curses simply by the fact that she made it, not any ill-will towards those she fights. Volcarona is a Pokemon that was affected by the Multiversal Drain and torn from his natural habitat in Unova and ended up in Fiore, where he sought to regain his strength by picking fights with everything. Mokou ended up capturing him in a Premier Ball she had originally bought as a souvenir. He frequently uses the moves Fire Spin, Quiver Dance, Bug Buzz, Heat Wave, Giga Drain, and Solarbeam, but knows many others, including Flare Blitz. He's cautious and prideful. Trivia *Aleisha made a lot of stuff up for these guys because Touhou canon is very vague. Quotes *"Who's got time to be careful when you're busy wrecking face?" -Mokou Fujiwara *"I'm a yakujin. A spirit of misfortune. Or, as I'm more colloquially called, a curse goddess. I try not to get within a few feet of my friends with my aura retracted so it doesn't rub off on them. You just connected yourself to my physical form while I amped my aura up to full blast. So, Aquatoid, I have a question for you. Do you feel lucky?" -Hina Kagiyama *"I'm only eighty, you shouldn't be using that kind of language around me." -Satori Komeiji, to Mokou External links * Mokou's storage * Mokou's page on Touhou Wiki Category:Player Characters